


More of Us

by myTBRisgrowing



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Come Eating, Comeplay, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Happy Ending, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Sugar Daddy, financial markets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myTBRisgrowing/pseuds/myTBRisgrowing
Summary: “There are more of us”: Lando tells Poe in The Rise of Skywalker.Inspired by a tweet by @beccastanz, asking for a sugar daddy version of the GameStop Reddit fiasco—I made it canonverse.Just a fun, happy little alternate ending for you to enjoy 💛
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61





	More of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beccastanz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccastanz/gifts).



  
“Maker... you look beautiful like this, cyar’ika,” Ben pants as he looks at Rey in awe. She is lying beside him on the silky green sheets of their Canto Bight suite, chest heaving as she catches her breath, neck swathed in Silver Sea pearls from Chandrila mingling with pearlescent ropes of his cum. “I’m the luckiest man in the galaxy.”

She props herself up on her elbows to admire his artwork. “I’d call myself pretty lucky as well, at least ever since we touched hands on Ahch-to.” 

Rey swirls a finger in the white strands adorning her neck, sucking that finger between her lips with a sweet smile. A smile that disappears immediately as her eyes flicker to the chronometer on the wall.

“Kriff—I need to get out of here.”

“No time for me to run you a bath?”

“Not this time, love. Rose will be waiting for me. She’s probably finished with Hux by now.” 

Rey gets up and Ben joins her, wiping her chest gently with a warm washcloth prepared beside the bed. With any luck, this will be the last time he has to wait behind while she heads back to her Resistance friends. 

Rey gathers her clothing, carefully removing the pearl necklace and handing it to Ben. He puts it into a velvet case and picks up a hairbrush. As much as he hates saying goodbye, he takes special pleasure in the end of their time together, when Rey grants him the privilege of braiding her hair.

“I’ve arranged for the payment to the Resistance accounts—“

“And the orphanage on Jakku?”

“And the orphanage on Jakku. They’re getting another teacher and holopads for every child.” Ben finishes securing the braid with a ribbon and bends to kiss Rey’s cheek.

“And I’ve transferred you the information about which stocks to focus on tomorrow. I look forward to seeing what havoc you and Rose can wreak against corruption in the galaxy. They’ll never see it coming.”

“You’re sure you’re okay with this? I feel like I’m using you.” Rey takes his hand in hers and brings it to her lips.

“We’re not alone anymore, we have each other. What’s mine is yours, and you’ve given me more than I could ever ask for. I’m doing this because it’s the right thing to do, and because I want more with you than stolen moments in hotel rooms whenever we can sneak away. I want to find out what more there is for us when we aren’t kept apart by two sides of a war. Now go,” Ben swats her bum gently and sends her on her way, several billions of credits richer.

***

The next morning, Ben smiles with relief as he wakes up in bedsheets that still smell faintly of Rey. He picks up his holopad and reads with anticipation.

As planned, when stock markets opened that morning on the various financial capital worlds throughout the Inner Rim, the First Order and its associated companies lost all of their wealth, transferred to the accounts of countless Resistance members and charitable organizations throughout the galaxy.

News stories fill the holofeeds with the unbelievable tale of how a galaxy of nobodies joined up to take down the First Order through redistribution of the Dark Side’s wealth.

Thanks to Lando and Leia’s organizing, and a citizens’ fleet made up of over 14,000 volunteer ships, the First Order is destroyed. Ships lose power, munitions factories are shut down, droids are reprogrammed, stormtroopers are freed from their servitude and given the opportunity to choose their own loyalty.

Ben showers and dresses, heart filled with a lightness that feels like home, feels like Rey. He arrives at the hotel restaurant dressed in the casual clothes Rey had left for him, a soft dove-grey sweater and trim navy pants that remind him of clothes his father had worn around the house when he was younger. It’s nice not having to wear armour anymore, over his body or his heart.

Leia, Rose, Hux, and Rey are waiting for him at their usual spot. Hux looks absolutely foolish in love, though Ben supposes someone might say the same about him. He takes a seat beside Rey, reaching for her hand, where he belongs.

The group spends brunch discussing their plans to use the former First Order wealth to create more freedom and stability and justice throughout the galaxy. Hux and Rose will be off later in the day to help Finn with his stormtrooper rehabilitation program. Leia will assist Poe, Kaydel, and others with the transition to a new democratically-elected system—one which will hopefully outlast the New Republic and better serve its citizens. Chewie will pick her up later when he brings the Falcon for Ben and Rey.

As they leave the hotel and walk out along the Canto Bight waterfront, Ben stops to admire Rey in the sunlight. She looks so beautiful and calm, the strength of a star radiating from her heart to his. 

Ben’s voice is quiet as he takes her arm in his, “So, what happens now, cyar’ika? For us? I won’t have access to credits to provide for you any more.”

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. I set aside enough for a modest little home on Naboo—you won’t believe how green it is there. And I don’t need all the finer things in life. You know what I’ve survived.” 

She stretches up to whisper in his ear, a wicked, dazzling grin on her face, “The only pearl necklace I need is the one you’ll paint on my throat with your cock later tonight.”

Considering his mother is following a few metres behind them, Ben guesses his ears have never been so red. But his heart has never felt so full.

Rey had shown him what he had to do—turns out he had the strength to do it with her by his side. He squeezes her hand as they walk along the beach toward their future.


End file.
